


A Day in the Life Of Crown Prince Fili, Son of Dís

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: A day in the life of Fili is never boring.





	A Day in the Life Of Crown Prince Fili, Son of Dís

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I've been super inspired to continue this silly series thanks to your comments!
> 
> Enjoy

It was still dark when Fili came awake suddenly to a low growl at his feet. He cautiously reached under his pillow for one of his throwing knives as he strained his ears to hear what Silver had heard. He heard a soft "whump" outside his bedchamber and a smattering of whispers. He looked down at Silver who was crouching protectively at the end on his bed. 

"Silver, go get Kili and Ruby," he whispered as he swung his legs out of bed and reached for his longer hunting knife where it sat on his bedside table. The warg silently jumped off the bed and padded over to the door that separated the two princes' chambers and pushed it open where it had been improperly latched. Fili spent several minutes strapping knives to his body and only looked up when his brother slipped into the room with his bow in hand and a quiver on his back. Fili nodded his head to the bedroom door that opened out into the hallway. Kili walked over to one side of the door while Fili grasped the handle. 

"Now!" Kili hissed and the crown prince unlatched the door and opened it wide. 

The three dwarves on the other side were completely caught off guard as they seemed to be in the middle of stripping the two unconscious royal guards and donning their clothing. One was standing only in his underthings and it would have been hilarious when Ruby bit him on the arse if it weren't such a serious moment. Between the two princes and two wargs, the intruders were quickly subdued and bound together in the middle of Fili's bedroom. Kili kept his arrow pointed at the gagged dwarves as Fili checked on the two guards. It wasn't a moment before Thorin and Dís were running down the hallway with swords in their hands.

"We heard a noise!" Dís said as she entered the room. "The other guards have gone to fetch Dwalin."

"What happened here?" Thorin asked as he helped Fili carry the two guards into the room and place them on top of the bed instead of on the floor.

"Silver woke me up and I heard whispering in the hall. We got Kili and charged them." Fili answered. Thorin looked over at the two growling wargs and said, "Good Boys! Protecting my nephews!" He ruffled their coarse fur on their backs and grinned. "You'll get extra meat this morning for breakfast."

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked as he charged in the room wearing only sleep pants and clutching his sword. Nori was right behind him, fully clothed and wide awake and Balin hurried in wearing a hastily thrown on robe and two mismatched socks.

"We're about to find out!" Thorin replied. "Nori,  would you like to start?" The king asked as the Royal Head Of Intelligence started circling the three. The prisoners like terrified when he grinned widely and cracked his knuckles. 

"With pleasure!"

......

"So they were going to try to kidnap you?" Bilbo asked as he sliced lemons.

Fili nodded and grabbed another soft roll from the cooling rack above Bilbo's head.

"Yes! They thought they could kidnap me when I exited my chamber this morning, so I wouldn't be able to make it to the feast tonight. They were going to ask for gold as a ransom, and if uncle didn't comply, they were going to send me to the elves!" Fili rolled his eyes.

"Like that would work!" Bilbo said with a laugh. "Thank you, Bombur!" He said when the round dwarf brought him another basket of lemons.

"King Thranduil would probably pay money to keep you out of the Woodland Realm." Kili said thoughtfully as he munched on a carrot. "He told me that my face was putting him off the last time I went to visit Tauriel and Legolas." He mused.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and handed the two princes a bucket full of lemon slices. 

"Go make yourselves useful and bring this to Bombur's wife. And stop eating all the food! You won't be hungry for dinner!" 

The two princes laughed as they picked up the bucket.

"Yes, Mister Boggins!"

Bilbo turned to look at the two wargs that had been banished to the corner after they upset a whole cauldron of stew earlier. 

"Don't you two make those eyes at me!" he looked around quickly and reached behind his bucket. "But you did a good job! Both of you!" He threw two large bones to the sad looking wargs and they both let out barks of appreciation. "Next time, bite his arse, but don't let go!" He advised. 

Then he went back to slicing lemons and humming under his breath.

......

"Do I have to wear full ceremonial armor?" Kili whined. "It's going to be so uncomfortable sitting in it at the table." 

Fili huffed as his mother just tightened the straps on his brother's chest piece and tutted.

"Yes, you do! And you need to do something about your hair. Fili's hair looks nice! Couldn't you just-"

"Ma!" Kili whined again as his mother started pulling his hair back and exclaiming how handsome he looked when you could actually see his face.

"We'll just have to make sure you two are the best dressed," Fili whispered as he buckled Ruby's special jewel-studded harness around his neck and shoulders. "That way no one will notice that Kili's hair is a mess!"

........

The feast was going splendidly! 

Bilbo and Bombur had laden the tables with a variety of foods, there was music and dancing, and Fili was beyond happy. He watched his uncle absentmindedly pet Silver on the head while he conversed with Bilbo and Gandalf about one of the newly reopened mining shafts. His mother was on Thorin's other side, gesturing wildly to Balin and Bifur as she talked. Kili was halfway down the hall talking to Tauriel with a soft smile on his face. The Ur brothers and Ri brothers seemed to be in a competition of some sort, and Gloin was laughing at something his beautiful wife had said. Dwalin was chatting with some of the off duty guards and Oin was shoving his ear horn into the face of the dwarrowdam singing a lively tune to try to hear the words better. Fili looked around at all the smiling faces and laughter in everyone's eyes.

"A wonderful birthday, don't you think?" He asked Ruby, who was leaning against his chair heavily. The warg nuzzled his shoulder and huffed against his hair. "Yeah, I'm ready for bed too." He sighed. "But we have to stay here until the food is finished." Ruby rumbled and closed his eyes, drifting off for a nap. Fili smiled and turned back to listen to Bilbo tell the story of one of his recent adventures in Dale. Bilbo told the best stories.

......

That night, as Fili lay sleeping, Silver and Ruby climbed up on his bed and lay on either side of him and curled up to sleep.

They needed to protect their golden dwarf. 

.....

A week later, Nori came to Fili's chambers in the early afternoon. Fili looked up from his desk of paperwork and smiled in greeting.

"Can I borrow the wargs?" Nori asked as he fiddled with a little knife. Fili nodded. "Sure. If you're going to exercise them, don't forget to feed them afterwards or they'll be waking me up in the middle of the night begging for food."

Nori agreed and snapped his fingers for the wargs to follow him down the hall. They eagerly followed him, hoping for treats. The dwarf led the wargs to the training ring where three prisoners were being held by guards.

"OK, pups. We're going to play a little game called Chase the Prisoner! They have to stay in one piece, but nibbling on them a little bit is OK." The two wargs took off howling as they ran down the steps to the training ring. Nori walked over to Dwalin and sat down next to him. "I'll bet you ten of Bilbo's chocolate cookies that the tall one faints before ten minutes are up." He said. Dwalin looked over the yelling dwarves as they ran around in circles, the wargs playfully herding them around. 

"Fifteen minutes, and the skinny one will knock himself out when he trips and falls." 

Nori grinned.

"I'll take that bet." 

Nori won.


End file.
